


I ain't all bad

by listenup_folks



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: Camila goes about a pretty strict schedule every day.





	I ain't all bad

**Author's Note:**

> watt longerr_hours check out my stuff

saw this prompt on tumblr and just yeah

Camila's very strict with her schedule. Not that she like, freaks out if she doesn't get something done as she would like to, but she's set in her ways. 

She wakes up at the same time, gets coffee at the same place with the same bagel and the same amount of sugar every single morning and has done her mornings this way for almost five years straight. 

Then she takes the same backroads and stops to wave to the same old lady on her porch and later orders the same sub for lunch and you can get that she has a distinct day planned out for, well, all of the days to come. 

She goes to her same evil laboratory everyday and walks in to greet her evil dog assistant every single day at the same exact time down to the minute (sometimes second if she's feeling lucky and extremely cool). 

She fights with the same annoying super hero every night on the tracks of her least favorite, favorite city, and she usually (not really intentionally but it is part of her schedule at this point) gets her ass kicked back to her cosy apartment in the rough side of New York City. 

One of her favorite parts of her week though, is her friday night plan. 

Now, don't think that she doesn't like planning evil things to do in good cities. She prides herself in her abilities as a super villain and wouldn't exactly say that her friday plans surpass the feeling of joy when she sees terror in the general public caused by her, but to Camila going to the diner is peaceful and a perfect way to end a usually perfect week. 

So yeah, she went to a diner right outside of her neighborhood named Dorothy's, the sign bold and bright and kind of annoying probably to neighboring condo owners because Camila is sure the lights never go off, but she doesn't mind, it's actually what had drawn her towards the place in the first place. 

The first night she went in she ordered what anyone would order at an old fashioned restaurant, a burger and fries and chocolate milkshake and, guess what she still gets every single friday night? Damn right it's a burger and fries and a chocolate milkshake. 

That's what keeps her coming too. The delicious taste is something she hasn't been able to find in all of her twenty five years of existing and she'll be damned if she - that's not true actually, like yeah it tastes fine as fuck but that's not what keeps her coming, it's kind of -and not to sound sappy or lovestruck or stupid of anything that Camila claims she isn't - but it's kind of a girl. 

Lauren was her name, and that's about all Camila knew about the girl other than the fact that she looked like an angel and smiled and laughed like one too. She'd been serving Camila for the three years she'd been going into the diner in the same back booth (Camila was afraid of falling off bar stools which in her defense is understandable) every single friday night, until finally she knew the villain's order, but they'd yet to make any small talk. 

Camila had made occasional jokes, some small chit chat about the weather or some shared laughs about another customer, and there was a clear connection since Camila was there so often she basically worked there, but there was nothing direct about their relationship. 

But yeah, in case the whole, "she's the reason I come every friday" thing didn't make it clear enough, Camila kind of - totally really has a crush on this girl. 

In her defense, she's pretty sure everybody would have a crush on this girl though if they saw her and everybody else who goes into the diner is obviously fond of her. Like, she's pretty but she's also charming and cute and hot as fuck and like all the good in the world, and Camila can't figure out why she loves that since she herself is so so evil (don't fight her on it, she's the evilest), but she does. 

She wouldn't go as far as to say she loves Lauren since whoa slow down, they've never talked like real talk, chill, but she's definitely in love with the thought of her, and she definitely has the biggest, most powerful crush in the world. (when you're super evil you get used to describing everything as powerful soo).

But still, even if it wasn't love per say she went into that diner every week to see her favorite waitress for an hour, to watch her (in the least creepy way possible) and to enjoy whatever small time she spent in simply giving Lauren her order, which the girl had down already but checked every time just in case it changed. 

This friday was much like every other one too. She'd just been defeated by Mr. Moseby, New York's favorite super when she stumbled into Dorothy's. She had a slight limp from being thrown a few blocks, but besides that she was in, well she was in a better mood than every other day of the week. 

Because the pretty waitress was serving an older couple near the door and smiled at her through the window when she saw her approaching. So now, she's sat in her normal booth, looking at the menu as she does every week despite only ever getting the same thing, and trying not to get caught in her fleeting glances over to her waitress floating about just as charming as ever with a smile to each customer. 

That's one thing Camila's always loved about her presence. As you can maybe infer, Camila isn't the most... positive person in the world. She's a super villain, meaning she's mastered evil and beyond, but every super villain has a super villain story and Camila is evil because she resents her awkwardness. Her ability to seem like a weirdo in every conversation she's ever had. (don't say that's not a good cause throw your h8 elsewhere.)

She resented people like Lauren in most circumstances. Their ability to charm their way out of any awkward encounter. The ability to make anybody laugh, or feel better, or anything other than uncomfortable. She hated people svn more when they were understanding of the awkward. The type of people who were so fricken charming that they would know when to change the topic, know when to take the weight of conversation off of someone else's back. 

She thinks maybe she just doesn't hate Lauren because she has a cute laugh. A cute everything else too. Lauren is too cute to hate. (And the first night she came Lauren gave her a free chocolate milkshake so yeah.)

It's just, okay so Camila isn't necessarily a bad super villain, but her name is Lady Terrordrome so yeah she's kind of a bad villain. (she got it off of one of those websites that creates a super villain name for you when she was fourteen and okay it's not good but dumb ass fucken Mr. Moseby won't stop making fun of her for it so it stuck.)

(AN i totally just used one of those to give Camila a name and fight me if you don't like it)

But so Lauren cheers her up, and as she approaches the table with a smile and little wave that's so cute it hurts, Camila forgets all about the defeat that tasted so bitter tonight. 

"Good evening Camz," Lauren grins, reaching for the menu which Camila hands her with a grin right back. "What can I get you tonight? Would you like to hear our specials?" she teases, a familiar glint in her eyes since she has been teasing for a while now after picking up on Camila's tendencies to follow a strict schedule. 

"I would," Camila agrees easily just because she likes hearing Lauren talk, and Lauren doesn't hesitate to talk. "That all sounds lovely, but after thinking it over I'd like to have the usual please," Camila smiles after a few moments of listening to Lauren list off their "specials". (Really it's just the funniest named meal combos they have, she's been doing it for three months now, every week with a new one). 

And so yeah, it's a good way to end the night, the week for Camila and she enjoys a nice meal and complimentary shake with it, not watching Lauren but keeping an eye for her favorite girl, lighting up a little more whenever she comes to ask Camila how her meal is going. 

Watching Lauren is usually just a thing she does cause she's low-key creepy and also Lauren is Lauren. But tonight something different happens. 

So, like, there's a biker gang type group that comes in every now and again. Not as much as Camila, but she'll see them at least once a month and usually she'll think nothing of it. It's not really a biker gang, Camila is just childish and calls any gang a biker one since yeah. 

But the point is it's a group of six thirty ish year old guys who come in and spend the whole night, and not in the peaceful way that Camila does, but they're rowdy. They're usually obnoxious in a way that has Camila cringing, but she's never had to step in. 

Tonight is different. 

You see, they're usually served by Ellen, a forty seven year old mom who's been here long enough to know how to deal with guys like that and keep them on a leash. 

Ellen isn't here tonight though, since she's gone Lauren is on their table. 

Now Camila isn't deaf, she actually has absurdly good hearing since she created a device to help with that years ago so she could enjoy the quieter cries of her enemies more, but she's been hearing the cat calls all night and keeps wanting to step in but Lauren shoots her a look and she doesn't because she doesn't want to be too overbearing. 

"Gentlemen, if that's what you want me to keep calling you I'm going to have to ask you to quiet down, there's not a lot here but it's been a long week, I don't need this right now," Lauren asks, after half an hour of having tot ell them to quiet down. 

"I can think of a few ways for you to get us to quiet down baby, you'll just have to ask a little bit nicer," one of the guys pipes up and, yeah those have been their disgusting responses for a while now but Camila is trying to let it go. 

"I'm going to have to kick you out if I have to come back one more time, and for good you hear?" Lauren threatens, spinning on her heal to make her way to the back. 

One of them smacks her ass on the way out though and Camila is on her feet before Lauren can send her the look of panic that she does. 

"I believe the lady asked for you to quiet down," Camila pipes up, voice strong and stance stronger, leaning against the side of the booth behind the group of men and Lauren, who all startle at the voice and turn to face her. 

"Oh yeah? I think you misheard buddy," one of them smirks, rolling his eyes as his friends chuckles at the seemingly weak girl trying to step in. 

Lauren sends her a look, pleading for help or to stop, but Camila doesn't listen as she moves one hand slowly to her waistband. 

"I don't think I did actually," Camila replies, tone flat and hand ready to go if one of them moves. "And I think you owe her an apology for being so fowl with her as if you have any right."

"Oh do you now?" one of the bigger ones asks, standing up and leaning forward, "I'd like to see you do something to try and stop me from-" as he's saying this he's reaching for the waitress, who easily slides away and towards Camila, but she doesn't pay her mind as she pulls out her weapon and shoots at the group of men, quickly taking out one of them until there are six ice sculptures sitting at the table, eyes wide like Mr. Krabs' eyes were when he was frozen by King Titus for stealing his crown. 

It's silent then. Since they're the ones who were making all the noise and the chefs in the back haven't noticed the commotion out front yet. It's just her and Lauren and the room, space they're in is a little bit colder now. 

"That was umm... that was my freeze ray," Camila supplies, hoping Lauren won't freak out and call the cops or something. The raven haired girl is leaning against one of the tables, eyes wide still and pointed at Camila's face now instead of the gun but she doesn't really look scared, more shocked. Nows your time to shine Terrordrome. "I'd umm, I'd try it on you, but I figure you're too hot for it's effect to really-" 

"Holy shit," Lauren cuts her off and Camila is kinda of shocked that instead of panic it's laughter coming out of the girls mouth along with the swears, "Please tell me you're Lady Terrordrome, please holy fuck nothing could possibly make my night better," she continues and Camila would like, she'd kind of be offended, maybe, if Lauren wasn't chuckling so cutely. Like, Lauren is so cute and she's not teasing, she's just laughing and Camila is laughing too now and. 

"I am," she replies with a chuckle, "I'm hoping the fact that you're laughing means you aren't going to rule out giving a super villain a shot?" she continues, moving in a little closer and meeting Lauren's smiling eyes with a raised eyebrow. 

"Well," Lauren starts, still red with laughter and a hint in her eyes that Camila has seen and never quite placed but always found amazing, "I've always thought you were pretty super so I guess it makes sense now," she smirks and Camila lets out a sigh of relief before Lauren continues, "and after the blow you suffered at Moseby's feet tonight for running in the lobby, I wouldn't want to add to it." 

Well like it's kinda a soft spot bringing up the fresh defeat, but Camila doesn't really care because it's Lauren and she's smiling. "That sounded like a yes to me," Camila smiles and yeah, being evil has it's perks sometimes.


End file.
